


Blood

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not heavy slash, Unreliable Narrator, hinted gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone is losing a lot of blood…" wheezed a laughing voice that echoed in the dimly lit chamber. "Oh! I think it's me. Heh heh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. Blood. "Someone is losing a lot of blood…" Trick.  
> Warning: Potentially unreliable narrator, open to interpretation. Also hinted gore.

5\. Blood. "Someone is losing a lot of blood…" Trick. 

Warning: Potentially unreliable narrator, open to interpretation. Also hinted gore. 

-

"Someone is losing a lot of blood…" wheezed a laughing voice that echoed in the dimly lit chamber. "Oh! I think it's me. Heh heh."

Tim ignored the man, whose smile was stretched even more grotesque than usual. Not too long ago, the sight would have turned his stomach. Even a few hours ago, he wouldn't have been able to be in the room without vomiting up bile and whatever contents were on his stomach.

Tim couldn't even remember the last time he ate. He couldn't work up the effort to care, about either of those things. . 

"Tim!" 

The shout chipped at the wall of apathy he had around his feeling. 

"Tim, stop," Jason said, voice reassuring but pleading. "It's not too late."

Tim didn't look at him, the scalpel held tight in his hand. Of course it was too late. Just look how far it had gone?

"It's going to be okay," Jason continued, voice still the same. "B's coming. He'll take care of it."

Tim sagged, setting the scalpel down. It was still shiny with blood. "I don't want it taken care of. I want to go to jail."

He actually wanted something worse, but he couldn't say that. Not to Jason. Not now. 

The Joker blinked at him before he burst out laughing, louder now. "That's hilarious, kid! You should be the comedian! Hehehahahoo!" 

Tim wanted so badly to relax against the weight of Jason's solid form. "Was that the last sound you heard before you died?" he asked instead of confessing that, which was somehow harder. "In Lebanon."

Jason breathed out a soft laugh. "How many other places have I died, kiddo?" he asked rather than answering.

The Joker continued to laugh. Tim didn't ask whether or not Jason thought the man would live if he cut out his tongue. 

-

Jason was there with Dick and Bruce when they spoke to him later, through the glass of his cell. Alfred had not come to visit. Tim imagined that he would not. He hated disappointing Bruce, so he couldn't imagine how facing Alfred's sadness and anger would make him feel. 

Most likely, even worse about himself.

"Tim, you're here to recover," Bruce said not for the first time. He had come as Batman, but his voice lacked the gravely texture that it usually had in uniform. "Please, cooperate with your doctors."

"I'm taking my meds," Tim objected softly.

"But you're not talking," Bruce went on. "You need to talk to them about what happened. They won't tell anyone the details, you know that."

Despite the dubiousness that Tim felt about anyone working in Arkham, their credibility as doctors wasn't the problem. 

"Yeah, Dr. Thompkins is coming out here just to see you," Dick added. "I mean, it's _Leslie_ , you can trust her. Just talk to her. Even if it's not about what happened. Just… _talk_."

Tim stared at the cracks in his wall. They held no answers.

"They've got a point, baby bird," Jason spoke softly. "You're certainly not here for the scenery."

He was the only one that didn't look disappointed. Or Tim knew he would be, if he bothered to look away from the wall. He didn't want to.

"Sometimes," Tim whispered, just loud enough to be heard, "I still think I hear Jason's voice."


End file.
